dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Sorceress
The Sorceress is a practitioner of magic and master of the elements of fire, ice and darkness, specializing in AoE spells and the infliction of elemental negative effects on her foes. Sorceresses can choose to become Elemental Lords, who specialize in fire and ice magic, or Force Users, who focus on dark and neutral-element spells. Background History The Sorceress is a girl from an impoverished family, who after becoming bankrupt in gambling, returns to Mana Ridge, where she was dragged into the long-time conflict between the Dark Tower and the Temple Knights. Sorcerers in DN *Marian *Dark Tower Karacule *Greater Sorceress Lucia *Master Sorceress Cynthia *Master Sorceress Stella *Master Sorceress Tiana *Master Sorceress Tamara *Lady Kayleen *Sorceress Tara *Kalahan *Cidel *Invisible Theif (but he hate sorceress??!) *The sage Arno *Shupin As a Non-Player Character If not selected as Player Character, the role of the Sorceress in the storyline will be taken over by Angelica. She appears during a series of side-quests to the Cleric and Warrior players, and in several of the story quests as Academic. Cynthia constantly complains about her behavior, and refers to her as "my stupid apprentice" in some occasions. Differences *Only goes through the Dark Tower Magic Institute side of the Mana Ridge story. *Sold all of the remains of Academic's Apocalypse Ship. *Accompanies Ethan during the quests against Cedric and Jake, witnessing the later's death. *Due to Ethan running away in panic, she is the only one who brings the Vision Orb and Sage's Cane to Cynthia and Leonard. *Along with Ethan, they steal Lydia's harp at Raider's Den and get it repaired from Adelynn to subsequently use at Sigh Canyon and attempt to rescue Rose from the harpies. Adelynn expresses her surprise about their team-up due to Clerics and Sorceresses normally being hostile with each other. *She is the one who does the missions involving the Nautilus, getting kidnapped by Elena at Sleeper's Temple and brought to Raider's Ambush Point, forcing all other adventurers to re-group and plan a rescue mission, but frees herself and defeat her captors before anyone else arrives. Overview Abilities : For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Sorceress. *Medium ranged spells. *Can move while using their basic attack. *Can inflict a variety of status ailments. Equipment : For a complete list of equipment available for this class, see Sorceress Equipment. *Staff *Spell Book *Crystal Ball *Voodoo Doll Specialization Elemental Lord.png|Elemental Lord Force User.png|Force User Majesty.png|Majesty At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Sorceress class. Elemental Lord :For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Elemental Lord. Posses a wide variety of offensive magic attacks of the Fire and Ice elements, being able to inflict both a large amount of damage or an status ailment to enemies. Unfortunately, many of those skills requires a long cast time that forces them to stand still, leaving them vulnerable to anywhere the spell isn't being cast at. At level 45 an Elemental Lord can become a Seleana, powering up their Fire-based skills, or an Elestra who powers up Ice instead. Seleana provides the user with Fireball EX while Elestra gives Icy Shards EX. Force User :For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Force User. With the ability to debuff enemies and either accelerate or stop time in exchange of offensive attacks, the Force User is more aimed for a supportive role than their counterpart. Many of their skills allow them to control gravity, which immobilize or slow down enemies by either crushing or sucking them into Black Holes. They compensate their low defenses and HP with mobility, being able to cancel attacks or teleporting away of danger. Specializes in Dark and Neutral magical attacks. At level 45 a Force User can choose between a Majesty, focusing on the Dark attribute, or a Smasher for neutral magic. Majesty players will earn the Gravity Ball EX while Smasher gets Linear Ray EX. Trivia In other localizations Gallery Sorceress-2.png|Official art Sorceress-Art.jpg|Official art Sorceress-Swimsuit.jpg|Official art in a swimsuit Sorceress_Goblin.jpg|With two goblins Sorceress-Wake-Up.jpg SorceressChina.png Category:Magic Class Category:Female Character Category:Magic Class Category:Female Character Category:Classes